Hael the Huntress
by LadyZalen
Summary: Fem!Harry Hael had never had friends. People had never even talked to her. And then she went to Hogwarts. Midway through her second year, she was a feared outcast. Just for being a parselmouth. (And the prime suspect for the Heir of Slythrin)Then she ran into a group of silver girls in the woods. They were her saving grace. But now, what is the fate of the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Lady Zalen here. New story. More coming soon.

 _.:This is parseltongue.:._

 **PERCHED IN HER TREE, HAEL COULD SEE THE STARS.** It was well past midnight now. She would be strung up by her ankles if anyone found her. She was in the Forbidden Forest and out past curfew. What a crime. Despite the situation, Hael found a slight smile on her face. Then it turned bitter as her thoughts turned to what had happened.

She had thought she had friends. When Hael had entered the Hogwarts Express, everything had changed. She'd met Ron, her first friend. At the Dursley's no one had wanted to even talk to the freak. And here- well, she was famous. She had a fortune, and had made friends. The Golden Trio- herself, Ron, and Hermione had been called. Well, they weren't so golden now. Ever since the school had found out she was a parselmouth and she'd been accused of being Slytherin's heir and siccing the curse on everyone, they had turned on her. She was no longer their savior, the girl-who-lived but an outcast to be feared and avoided, the next Dark Lord er, Lady as it may.

It had surprised Hael to say the least. Even Ron and Hermione were avoiding her and saying that parseltongue was a dark power. Hael had never thought of magic as dark or light. Magic was magic. It was based in intent. The other girls in the Gryfindor Witch's dormitory had even gone as far as to move their beds to the opposite side of the dorm. The whispers and stares and god, no one talking to her had finally gotten to be too much, so she'd come out here for an escape. At least for a while.

The pain she felt now reminded Hael of her Uncle Vernon's nightly visits when she was at Privet Drive. Except this was more emotional and -what was the word- lonely. Hael had never felt lonely before. Before Hogwarts, she'd simply not had friends and no one had been kind. And then at Howarts, she'd loved it secretly. The attention and even Professor Lockhart's dragging her into more fame-hound things. She had gotten used to it all. And now she was unprepared for what it felt like to lose everyone.

 _Hael and Malfoy were standing on the dueling table._

 _He sneered. "Ready to lose, Potter?" Sometimes Hael wondered what she had done to make him hate her so much. And then it was on. They were shooting their entire (but rather limited) knowledge of spells at one another. And then Malfoy summoned the snake. Everyone backed away. Except her. The snake was hissing, about to attack Justin when Hael told it to stop._

 _The snake turned it's head in her direction. .:A speaker?:._

 _.:I can talk to snakes, yeah. Why does that make a difference? Can't a lot of people?:._

 _.:Oh, no. Such a rare gift. An honor indeed to have met a speaker.:._

 _.:But to the point. Don't attack Justin.:. Hael tried to sound commanding._

 _If snakes could have smiled then that was what it did. .:How about a trade, then? I won't attack the human boy and you'll take me as your familiar. It has been my life's dream to be bonded to a speaker.:._

 _.:Alright then, I suppose. My name is Hael Lillian Potter. What's yours?:._

 _.: My name is Enit, Mistress. My mother is Eglė, the Queen of Serpents. She will be happy to hear of this.:. Enit then began slithering towards her. Now that Hael had the time to examine her, she supposed that Enit really was beautiful. Sandy copper scales with a red tint and the slightest hood._

 _.:Pleased to meet you Enit. And please- don't call me Mistress.:. It was then that Hael noticed how everyone was looking at her._

 _"What?" she questioned the bewildered and scared faces._

 _"Potter," came Professor Snape's voice, "back away from the snake. I will destroy it."_

 _Hael's eyes widened, "What! No!" Then Snape shot a curse at Enit and Hael dove in the way, scooping Enit into her arms and getting to the side._

As if to snap her from her reverie, Enit's voice came from where she'd draped herself over Hael. _.:Feeling better, Mistress?:._ Hael had tried but she couldn't get Enit to stop calling her Mistress. A tiny part of her that she would never admit to enjoyed it just a little. Hael fingered her invisibility cloak- she'd used it to sneak out of the castle.

 _.:Yeah, lots. I'm just worried about tomorrow.:._ Apparently things had gotten so serious that there'd been a Ministry investigation called in on her, on allegations of attacking the other students. They were coming tomorrow to find evidence and interrogate people. If things went bad, which they most likely would, Hael would be sent to Azkaban. Hael was terrified. Earlier that evening, Headmaster Dumbledore had taken her aside and said that her parents must be rolling in their graves. He said that such blemishes could not be upon the Potter name and as or the moment she was Hael No-Name. It was possibly this that upset her most. Her name and appearance were her only connections to her parents.

 _Anger had filled her and she had snapped "What right do you have?!" He had looked at her in that way- the one which had always freaked her out, like a creepy grandfather or something but mostly like a military officer sending his troops into battle._

 _"Don't misunderstand me dear. But you must be on the side of the light."_

 _.:Understandable, Mistress.:._ For a few more worry filled moments, everything was silent. The Enit spoke again. _.:Mistress, I scent a group of people coming.:._ Taking the warning, Hael pulled herself into a more secure position on the tree and wrapped her invisibility cloak about herself.

A group of girls in silver varying in age from about eight to sixteen, accompanied by wolves and hunting falcons made their way into the clearing before her.

A girl with auburn hair about the age of twelve announced, "This is where we will make camp." Oh, great. There was no way Hael was going to be able to climb to climb down the tree with her invisibility cloak on and get out of there without the girls noticing. _I'm doomed._ Hael tried to think of a way out. She had her wand, but unfortunately not her broom. The summoning charm was too advanced but a broom suddenly whirring into a clearing and up a tree would definitely be noticed by the girls.

It was then that a wolf started barking at her tree. Hael was so startled that she lost her balance. Eighty feet up in a tree, that was not good. Because she was holding her invisibility cloak and had a snake on her arm, she couldn't catch herself. _I'm going to die_ , was her last thought as she plummeted towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

So I uploaded this. Then I deleted it. So that's why there have been two chapter two's. A reviewer pointed out some helpful things, so I edited it a bit.

 _This is thinking._

 _.:This is parseltongue.:._

* * *

Oddly, dying didn't hurt. Not as much as she thought it would anyway. Her head felt like someone was playing snare drum on it. Her vision was blurry.

She tried to say "What happened?" but instead came out with, "Wha-a-a-a ha-app-ened? A-an I dead?"

A girl her own age with auburn hair said, "No, but you certainly tried." Hael couldn't disagree with that.

"Ho-ow I shur-vive?" Man, she could barely enunciate. This wasn't fun. She felt like someone had pulled a bag over her head and she couldn't communicate with anyone.

"Maia here is an aura. She used the winds to cushion your fall. You were lucky we were here." _Not so lucky. They'd caused her fall._ "I am sorry about that." _Did she read my mind?_ "Yes, you were projecting a bit, I'm afraid." _Creepy._ It was the auburn haired girl again.

With a shout, Hael shot up, "Enit!"

The copper snake slid up over her chest. _.:Here, Mistress:._

Hael had to see how Enit was. _.:Are you alright? Sorry for dragging you with me.:._

 _.:No damage, Mistress. It is my pleasure to go with you.:. It was your pleasure to fall eighty feet out of the air with me?_ Again Hael felt that small part of her's pleasure at such devotion to her. She would never admit to it, of course.

The auburn haired girl interrupted their exchange, "Ah, a snake speaker. How very interesting."

Now that her head was mostly back to normal, Hael had the sense to inquire about her supposed saviors, "Who are you people, anyway? And what's an aura?"

The auburn haired girl was definitely planning something, Hael knew this. "My apologies. I would have thought you would have known about aura, being one of Hecate's world and all. They are the gentle breeze spirits. And as for who I am- I am Artemis. These are my hunters."

Despite herself, Hael scoffed, "Artemis, like the Greek goddess?"

Hael saw something powerful flash in the girl's silvery yellow eyes, "Yes, exactly like that, infact."Hael suddenly felt a bolt of fear run through her. This was the actual goddess. She could smite Hael with one hand. Or turn her into a stag and hunt her down. Growing up at the Dursley's, Hael had read whatever she could get her hands on. But her favorites had always been the Greek myths with Artemis, Atalanta, and Otrera. They were all strong women who stood up for themselves. Hael had hoped to be like that. To one day stand up to the Dursleys. And now here she was, in front of the actual Artemis.

Artemis gave a sort of welcoming smile, "How about we go into my tent and you tell me your story? Zoë, come with us please." Hael shakily stood up, and followed the hunting goddess. The tent had furs all over it. Hael could swear she saw a few move. Artemis sat down on a deerskin and patted the spot next to her. Hael sat down, as if in a trance.

Hael was unsure of where to start. _Why not at her parents so she knows the entirety_ , Hael thought. "I am- I was Hael Lillian Potter. My parents died when I was about one. After that I was sent to live with my relatives. They're the most horrid of muggles. They had an underfed four year old do all their work. They always called me a freak. "Hael didn't want to give all the details. There wasn't much else, though. But Hael still wanted some secrets. Artemis smiled encouragingly at her, but her eyes were angry and sad. "I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven. I'm in my second year now. A few months ago, I sort of showcased that I could talk to snakes. And after that, I was accused of being the one who was attacking the students. Last night I was stripped of my name. The headmaster said that he couldn't have such a blemish upon the Potter name and as of right now- I'm Hael No-Name. A ministry investigation is coming in the morning so I came out here to just escape for a while." There. That was all of it. Well, not a lot of details but still. She couldn't share the way Professor Snape had looked at her and how Aunt Petunia had slapped her. There were some things she just wanted to forget.

The other girl- the one who looked like a Persian princess- Zoë, that was her name, snarled. "Pitiful of them."

Artemis turned her attention towards Zoë, "Zoë, calm down. We do not want to scare our guest. I think we should extend an offer, don't you?"

Hael was confused, "What offer?"

Zoë took over the explanation from there, "You could join the hunt, if thou wishes. It would mean getting away from all men, thy relatives especially. Joining the hunt would mean that thy would have to swear off men," That was fine with Hael. She'd had enough of them for a lifetime. "Thy would gain immortality and we would be your new family."

"A new family," Hael murmured to herself. "How do I-" Hael trailed off.

Zoë smiled at this, "Repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Hael echoed.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Hael turned towards Zoë once more, "Is that really all I have to do?"

Zoë said, "There is one more thing. Lady Artemis must accept thy oath."

"I accept it," Artemis said with a smile. "We will be glad to have a new sister." _Will I live past Enit? I can't leave her. And Hedwig,_ she added. Artemis waved her hand, "I've just tied your familiar and yourself. She will live as long as you do. And your owl, of course." As if on cue, Hedwig flew into the tent. Artemis waved her hand again and a silver glow appeared about Hedwig then disappeared. "I have just given her the blessing of the wild. She will get out of here safely and have a good life. Perhaps even, you two will see each other again someday."

Hael reached out to stroke Hedwig, "Goodbye, Hedwig. Have a good life." There were slight tears in her eyes as Hedwig accepted the gesture, and then she flew away. Hael watched her until Hedwig was just a dot in the sky. It was sad to see her go, and Hael would never forget no matter how long she lived.

"Now," Artemis spoke again. "Zoë will help you get your weapons and such. We leave in the morning."

* * *

As they were walking, Zoë spoke, "I met thy mother once. She declined the offer."

Despite herself, Hael gaped, "You met my mother? When did you become a hunter? What was she like? Was she at all like me? I always wanted to know her."

Zoë gave a slightly amused smile at Hael's babbling questions. "Your mother was fiery to say the least. And I became a hunter about two thousand years ago."

"Wow," was the only response that Hael could form.

When they arrived at one of the tents Zoë launched into an explanation, "Here is our hunt of the day- and our extra supplies." Zoë slung up a bow and quiver, which she then handed to Hael, "Here is our most standard weapon. We will teach thou and thy will learn within time." Zoë grabbed a pair of long hunting knives, which also went to Hael. "Knives for short combat and all thy need now is the standard Hunter's attire. But before that, the weapons we use are celestial bronze. They are the only metals effective against monsters and immortals. There are a few other alternatives, which perhaps we will discuss in time."

When they were done there was only an hour until dawn. Zoë had showed Hael to the tent where she would be sleeping and told her to get some rest. Hael wasn't complaining. As she lay down, Hael was thinking. Tomorrow was her investigation with the ministry. Not that she would be going now, but she couldn't shake the slight sense of worry. She felt better now that she was with the Hunters. It had only been a few short hours, but it felt like everything had slowed down. Her thoughts turned bitter as they wandered towards the wizarding world. They had proclaimed her their savior, but had turned on her as soon as there was a sign of imperfection. Ron had been great but he wasn't that good a friend to be honest. Trying to accept that wizard's duel last year, and she'd heard a few rumors of him searching the train for Hael Potter her first year. And he was so black and white. He was food obsessed, and bullied Hermione. Had he just been after her for her fame? And when she was thought dark, he was the first to turn on her. What was wrong with parseltongue? It was a great gift. She was supposed to be their hero, but instead they were treating her like Voldemort. It was good that she left. She had a new family now.


End file.
